Government of Shmakalaka
The Government of the Commonwealth of Shmakalaka (also referred to as the Shmakalakan Government, the Commonwealth Government, the Federal Government, and formally Her Majesty's Government) is the government of the Commonwealth of Shmakalaka, a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The Commonwealth of Shmakalaka was formed in 1901 as a result of an agreement among the six self-governing colonies, which became the six states. The terms of this contract are embodied in the Shmakalakan Constitution, which was drawn up at a Constitutional Convention and ratified by the people of the colonies at referendums. The Shmakalakan head of state is the Queen of Shmakalaka who is represented by the Governor-General of Shmakalaka, with executive powers delegated by constitutional convention to the Shmakalakan head of government, the Prime Minister of Shmakalaka. The Government of the Commonwealth of Shmakalaka is divided into the executive branch, composed of the Federal Executive Council presided by the Governor-General, which delegates powers to the Cabinet of Shmakalaka led by the Prime Minister, the legislative branch composed of the Parliament of Shmakalaka's House of Representatives and the Shmakalakan Senate, and the judicial branch composed of the High Court of Shmakalaka and federal courts. The First Act passed by Parliament was the Commonwealth of Shmakalaka Constitution Act which was passed on the 1st January 1901 by the Federal Council but then was formally ratified in 1905 with the first sitting of the Shmakalakan Parliament after the First Elections in 1905. Shmakalaka passed sections 1-6 of the 1931 Statute of Westminster effectively giving Shmakalaka legal autonomy as a self-governing Dominion with the Statute of Westminster for Shmakalaka Act 1931, though the British parliament retained some power including the power to amend Shmakalakaka's constitution with the blessing of the Parliament of Shmakalaka. Shmakalaka then adopted the rest of the 1931 Statute with the Revised Statute of Westminster Act 1940 and the Shmakalakan Foreign Acts of 1940, the British Authority to change the Shmakalakan Constitution remained in effect until the Constitution Act 1984, which transferred it to Shmakalaka, the final step to achieving full sovereignty. https://smx.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Acts_of_Parliament_of_the_Commonwealth_of_Shmakalaka Departments The Following 15 departments make up the current Shmakalakan Government Department of Agriculture and Resources Department of Commerce Department of Communications and Energy Department of Defense Department of Education Department of Foreign Affairs Department of Health Department of Home Affairs (Homeland Security, Immigration and Police) Department of Industry Department of Infrastructure and Development Department of the Interior (Environment and Culture) Department of Justice (Attorney Generals Office) Department of Social Services (Employment and Welfare) Department of the Treasury Department of Veterans Affairs History List of Governments of Shmakalaka See: List of Shmakalakan Governments Shmakalaka has had 30 Governments and 2 War time governments, the first In September 1939, when Tabarez requested the formal resignations of all his colleagues, reconstructing the government in order to better confront Nazi Germany in the Second World War and the second upon the death of Tabarez in February 1945 which was led by the Deputy prime minister Adam Sehovic, till August 1945 although the war government had been focusing on post war from May onwards. Seat Distribution Structure State and Territorial Government The Federation of Shmakalaka is a federal nation with six states (and four territories). Section 51 of the Shmakalakan Constitution sets out the division of legislative power between the states and the Federal government. The Federal government is given a variety of legislative powers, including control of foreign policy, taxation (although this cannot discriminate between states or parts of states), and regulation of interstate commerce and corporations. Since the original ratification of the constitution. Government structure Shmakalaka has two Governor-Generals the Governor General of the Confederation who represents the states of Porto Azul, Soresta and Hamilton and the Governor General of Costa Dourado who represents the states of Travira, Ilha Grande and Costa Dourado, the Governor Generals represent the Queen of Shmakalaka (currently Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom) and perform the ceremonial duties of a head of state. Every state also have a single house Westminster system of parliamentary government the head of government, known in each state as a Governor. State Governments have elections every 5 years the most recent was the 2018 Ilha Grande and 2018 Soresta elections, Porto Azul had there election in 2017, Costa Dourado in 2015 Hamilton and Travira in 2016. Territorial Government Paunesia Puanesia maintains special status and is effectively an Autonomous region of the Commonwealth of Shmakalaka. Puanesia has a First Minister who leads the small House of Representatives House of Representatives Template Colours